Studies on the structure-function relationships of the lipids of anaerobic bacteria. Studies on the biosynthesis of plasmalogens in anaerobic bacteria. Studies on the outer membranes of gram-negative bacteria. Studies on the role of the membrane lipids in oxygen toxicity in bacteria. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lueking, D.R., and Goldfine, H.:sn-Glycerol-3-phosphate acyltransferase activity in particulate preparations from anaerobic, light-grown cells of Rhodopseudomonas spheroides. The involvement of acyl thiolester derivatives of acyl carrier protein in complex lipid synthesis. J. Biol. Chem. 250:8530, 1975. Bayer, M.E., Koplow, J. and Goldfine, H.:Alterations in the envelope structure of heptose-deficient mutants of E. coli as revealed by freeze-etching. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 72:5145-5149, 1975.